Steve Kramer
|birthplace = San Juan Capistrano, California, U.S. |family = Melora Harte (spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Script Writer Voice Director |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1972-present |status = Active |agent = The Wallis Agency }}Steven M. Kramer (born December 12, 1950 in San Juan Capistrano, California) is an American voice actor, voice director and script writer for many anime titles. He has also done voice acting for various Power Rangers series in the past, with the best-known of those roles being the voice of Darkonda in Power Rangers in Space. Kramer is usually cast in the role of wise old men. His wife, Melora Harte, is also a voice actress. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Pharamond *''1983'' (2018) - Wladyslaw Lis *''Carlo & Malik'' (2018) - Elia Santagata *''If I Hadn't Met You'' (2018) - Office Manager (ep. 4) Films *''The Intruder'' (1986) - Bobby, Additional Voices *''Asterix & Obelix: Mission Cleopatra'' (2002) - Additional Voices Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Pip, Bandit (ep. 1) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Lupin the 3rd Part II'' (1977-1980) - Hong Kong Trainee (ep. 1), Konaizoh (ep. 18), Mikada Hanshichi (ep. 54), Train Security Guard (ep. 58) Gemarschaft Villager (ep. ), Base Commander (ep. 70), Mercenary (ep. 71), Narration (ep. 71), LA Chief (ep. 72), Kosuinin (ep. 73), Soya Police Chief (ep. 73), Fantômas' Butler (ep. 73) **Goemon Ishikawa XIII, Interpol Chief (Streamline Dub; eps. 145 & 155) *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1980) - Horse Handler (ep. 45), Additional Voices *''Dogtanian & the Three Muskehounds'' (1981-1982) - Pip, Cardinal's Guard 3 (ep. 14), Additional Voices *''The Swiss Family Robinson'' (1981) - Emily's Father (ep. 5) *''The Magical World of Gigi'' (1982-1983) - King Cuthbert (2nd voice), Major Jones (ep. 42), Additional Voices *''Around the World with Willy Fog'' (1983) - Constable Bully, Circus Manager (ep. 15) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Snake Gang (ep. 16), City Guard (ep. 18), Villager (ep. 18), Garekki (ep. 19), Jagi's Thug (ep. 31), Ellery (ep. 33) *''Robotech: The Macross Saga'' (1985) - Uncle Max, Mechanic (ep. 1), Armor 01 (ep. 1), Messenger (ep. 1), Mayor's Associate (eps. 1 & 20), Zentraedi B (ep. 2), Human Communication 2 (ep. 2), Truck Driver (ep. 2), Zentraedi 3 (ep. 3), Firefighter (ep. 5), Soldier 2 (ep. 5), Zeril's Aide (ep. 6), 207 (ep. 7), Breetai's Subordinate 2 (ep. 7), Khyron's Subordinate 2 (ep. 8), Film Crewman (ep. 9), Cat's Eye Pilot (ep. 10), Zentraedi B (ep. 10), Messenger Robot (ep. 10), Man Near Bathroom (ep. 13), SDF-1 Officer 1 (ep. 13), Councilman 2 (ep. 15), Mechanic (ep. 15), Zentraedi (ep. 16), Newscaster (ep. 16), Doll Merchant (ep. 18), Doctor (ep. 18), Reporter 2 (ep. 19), Barrier Tech (ep. 19), Grel's Subordinate (ep. 19), NAC Ground Control (ep. 19), Vending Machine Voice (ep. 21), Zentraedi 2 (ep. 21), Barracks Worker (ep. 21), Hunter's Subordinate 1 (ep. 35), Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Robotech Masters'' (1985) - Angelo Dante *''Robotech: The New Generation'' (1985) - Kevin (ep. 63), Security Chief (ep. 65), Expeditionary Force Transmission (ep. 78), Shorty (ep. 78), Additional Voices *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1988) - Head Thief (ep. 1), Hansel & Gretel's Father (ep. 2), Henry (ep. 3), The Big Bad Wolf (ep. 4), Priest (ep. 5), Royal Aide (ep. 5), Puss in Boots (ep. 6), Army General (ep. 9), Royal Subject 3 (ep. 10), Old Cat (ep. 14), Male Customer (ep. 15), The Devil (ep. 20), Shop Keeper (ep. 20), The Priest (ep. 25), The Wolf (ep. 26), Prince #4 (ep. 28), Servant 3 (ep. 28), The Cook (ep. 29), Mr. Hedgehog (ep. 35), Fisherman 1 (ep. 36), Soldier D (ep. 37), Soldier Captain (ep. 37), Man (ep. 39), Additional Voices *''Ox Tales'' (1987-1988) - Towilla the Toucan *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - Town Leader (ep. 3), Union Private (ep. 14), Chatting Civilian (ep. 43) *''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' (1990-1991) - Hanson, Damage Report 1 (ep. 4), Escorting Soldier (ep. 4), Capturing Soldier 2 (ep. 4), Officer in Tank (ep. 4), Tower Tech 1 (ep. 5), Mari's Warden (ep. 5), Search Party Leader (ep. 5), Additional Voices (Streamline Dub) *''Sailor Moon R'' (1993-1994) - Wiseman, Old Chessmaster (ep. 71), Driver (ep. 73) (Viz Media Dub) *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Art Collector (ep. 1), Baseball Commentator (ep. 8), Little (ep. 15) *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Chief Muraki, Jinei Udō, Additional Voices (Sony Dub) **Oguni Gensai, Additional Voices (Media Blasters Dub) *''Speed Racer X'' (1997) - Botch, Alfred Hyman (ep. 9) *''Cowboy Bebop'' (1998-1999) - Carlos, Curio Shop Owner (ep. 3), Otto (ep. 7), Huey (ep. 8), Old Man (ep. 8), Drunk at Bar (ep. 8), Whitney Hagas Matsumoto (ep. 15), Dig (ep 16) *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Lord Habdul (ep. 23) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Barfly 1 (ep. 1), Descartes Lackey 2 (ep. 1), Descartes Lackey 5 (ep. 1), Earl 'Grim Reaper' Bostalk (ep. 4), Henchman 3 (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''The Big O'' (1999-2003) - Bonnie Frazier (ep. 5) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Benitsubaki Clansman (ep. 1), Scam Victim (ep. 11), Official (ep. 12), Restaurant Owner (ep. 13) *''DinoZaurs'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Mr. Yasuda *''Shinzo'' (2000) - Shiro *''Transformers: Robots in Disguise'' (2000) - Cerebros, R.E.V., Fireman (ep. 1), Communication Staff (ep. 3), Government Official (ep. 3), RFG Conductor 2 (ep. 3), Ship Captain (ep. 5) *''Vandread'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Old Monk (ep. 2), UN Soldier (ep. 3), Murai (ep. 12) *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (2001) - Rubia (ep. 13) *''Cyborg 009'' (2001-2002) - Cyborg 006 (Chang Changku), Additional Voices *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Baihumon (ep. 40), Newscaster (ep. 40), News Anchor (ep. 44) *''Geneshaft'' (2001) - Chata (ep. 6), Ewers (ep. 8) *''s-CRY-ed'' (2001) - Ayu Dairen, Old Man (ep. 1), Radio Voice (ep. 3), Worker (ep. 4), Batcho (ep. 6), Doctor (ep. 6), Spectator E (ep. 15) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Cerberumon (ep. 1), Meteormon (eps. 39, 44), Starmon (ep. 39) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - Churnow (ep. 2), SWAT Officer A (ep. 2), Detective Driving (ep. 23), Assemblyman 3 (ep. 24) *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Oliver Winchester, Sheriff (ep. 1), Bandit (ep. 2), Gunman (ep. 5), Baron De Noir F. Tat Andale (ep. 6), Pastor (ep. 7), Conductor (ep. 8), Old Samurai (ep. 10), Shinonora's Boss (ep. 12) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - Mauro (2nd voice; eps. 25-26) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Hiruzen Sarutobi, Dengaku (ep. 92), Iwashi Tatami (ep. 146) *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002) - Shank's Henchman (ep. 11), Daluma Guild Member (ep. 11), Commander Balta (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''.hack//Legend of the Twilight'' (2003) - Hot Spring Granny (ep. 6), Save Point Owner (ep. 8), Doctor B (ep. 10), Shopkeeper (ep. 11) *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Randy, Resident (ep. 3), Gossiper #3 (ep. 4), Corporate President (ep. 7), Security Guard #2 (ep. 9), Chauffeur (ep. 10), Butler Tokioka (eps. 16-18), Subordinate B (ep. 20) *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Vitellius Glamis, Claimh-Solais Crewman (eps. 1-2), Vanship Union Operator #1 (ep. 1), Fuel Attendant #1 (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Moss (eps. 5-6) *''Battle B-Daman'' (2004) - Battle Crow (ep. 3), Shegen (ep. 39) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Shunsui Kyoraku, Baraggan Louisenbairn (eps. 145-161), Additional Voices *''Phoenix'' (2004) - Houben, Tsume Otoko, Kadan (ep. 8), Officer (ep. 9) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Kagetoki Kariya, Kikuzo (ep. 1), Ken (ep. 13), Akame (ep. 15), Joey Cartwright (ep. 23) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Hidenobu Kubouin, Priest (ep. 13), Additional Voices *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Rocky (ep. 9), Togemon (ep. 9), Vilemon (ep. 11) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Elder (ep. 1) *''Naruto Shippūden'' (2007-2017) - Hiruzen Sarutobi, Iwato, Fire Temple Monk (ep. 63), ANBU Ninja (ep. 113), Leaf Ninja (ep. 120), Leaf Ninja on Roof (ep. 157), Leaf Ninja C (ep. 157), Better C (ep. 170), Hidden Rain Man (ep. 172), Flashback Ninja #4 (ep. 175), Flashback Voice #8 (ep. 175), Gonbee (ep. 199), Samurai (ep. 202), Cloud Village Man A (ep. 282), Doto Akimichi (ep. 282), Chen (ep. 312), Emcee (ep. 415), Villager (ep. 466), Villager (ep. 467), Traveler B (ep. 479) *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Sebastiano Viera, Tatsumi Mine, Takehiko Miyoshi, Hidemi Saku (ep. 6), Teacher A (ep. 7), Conductor B (ep. 18) *''Digimon Fusion'' (2010-2012) - Wisemon (eps. 33-54), Panbachimon, Shurimon *''Blade'' (2011) - Old High Council Member (ep. 8), Master Tanba Yagyu (ep. 9), Crowd (ep. 10), Vampire Hunter (ep. 10), High Council Member (ep. 11) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Dario Brando, Priest (ep. 9), Street Vendor (ep. 10), Soldier (ep. 12) *''Heroes: Legend of the Battle Disks'' (2013) - Master Ore, Narrator *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-2016) - Wiseman *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Cain Barzad, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2015-2018) - Old Kai, King (ep. 1) (Bang Zoom! Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd Part IV'' (2015-2016) - Marco Zoff (ep. 1), Detective (ep. 2), Nino (ep. 4), Detective (ep. 4), Guido Cesario (ep. 11), Philip Casper (ep. 15), Principal (ep. 16), Moreno (ep. 16), Additional Voices *''One-Punch Man'' (2015-2019) - Prisoner (ep. 18), Haragiri (ep. 19) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable'' (2016) - Yoshihiro Kira, First Responder C (ep. 39) *''Magi: Adventure of Sinbad'' (2016) - Matal Mogamett (ep. 1) *''FLCL: Progressive'' (2018) - Tonkichi *''SWORDGAI The Animation'' (2018) - Shogun Anime Shorts *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2003) - Dimmer OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - BD's Right Hand, Car 2, Man Reporting 2nd Wave, Space Warfare Officer, Truck Driver (Streamline Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part II'' (1986) - Hangar Announcer 1 (International Dub) *''3x3 Eyes'' (1991-1992) - Mama, Frog Demon (ep. 2) (Streamline Dub) *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Additional Voices (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Saber Marionette J Again'' (1997-1998) - Clockmaker (ep. 6) *''éX-Driver'' (2000-2001) - Businessman (ep. 1), Dad (ep. 1), Unlucky Man (ep. 1), Driver (ep. 2) *''FLCL'' (2001-2002) - Shigekuni Nandaba, Train Announcer (ep. 3), Martians Baseball Player (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Freedom'' (2006-2008) - Chimpster *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Sydow Omoki *''Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin'' (2015-2018) - Paolo Cassius Anime Films *''Panda! Go, Panda!'' (1972) - Man with Ladder *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - General Talan *''Lupin the 3rd: The Mystery of Mamo'' (1978) - Heinrich Gissinger, Egyptian Police Chief, U.S. President (Streamline Dub) *''Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro'' (1979) - Goemon Ishikawa XIII, Servant 1 (Streamline Dub) *''Call of the Wild: Howl, Buck'' (1981) - Hans, Half-Breed, Gambler 4, Murderer 3 *''Undersea Encounter'' (1981) - Drunk, Gabian Soldier, Crewman 1, Crewman 2, Submerging Announcement *''Lensman'' (1984) - LaVerne Thorndyke (Harmony Gold Dub) **Worsel, Club Thug (Streamline Dub) *''Vampire Hunter D'' (1985) - Dr. Ferringo (Streamline Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Penny's Father, Shenron (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - Strategic Air Command Colonel, Subordinate in Truck 1, Northern Province Cannon Operator, Helix 1, Hangar Soldier 3 & Additional Voices *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Tesla, Jirl *''Wicked City'' (1987) - Male Co-Worker (Streamline Dub) *''Akira'' (1988) - Ryūsaku, Lady Miyako, Army, Councilman 5, SOL Tech 1, Radio Relayer, Bridge Soldier 2, Building Clearance Tech, SOL Tech 2, Man on Insider's Phone, School Disciplinarian, Tech Requesting Ground Forces, Man on Vehicle's Radio 1, SOL Tech 3, Tank Pilot, Man on Vehicle's Radio 2, Man Leading People to 'Akira', Man Declaring Akira's Return, Bonfire, Speaker, Stadium Soldier 3, Intrusion Reporter (Electric Media Dub) **Interrogator 1, SOL Tech 3 (Animaze Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Shenron, Additional Voices (Harmony Gold Dub) *''My Neighbor Totoro'' (1988) - Mr. Ogaki, Old Farmer (Streamline Dub) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1989) - Ket's Father, Policeman, Street Sweeper (Streamline Dub) *''Cowboy Bebop: The Movie'' (2001) - Carlos *''Appleseed'' (2004) - Lance (Animaze Dub) *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (2004) - Detective, Security 4, Security 5 (Manga Dub) **Katsunari Wakabayashi (Animaze Dub) *''Tales from Earthsea'' (2006) - Slave Transport Driver *''First Squad: The Moment of Truth'' (2009) - Leader of the Ahnenerbe *''Redline'' (2009) - Old Man Mole *''Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey'' (2012) - Gennon *''Lu Over the Wall'' (2017) - Grandfather *''Napping Princess'' (2017) - Additional Voices *''Promare'' (2019) - Burnish Elderly, Pizzeria Store Manager, Additional Voices Voice Director *Blue Dragon *DinoZaurs *Eagle Riders *Gatchaman (Harmony Gold Dub) *Honeybee Hutch *Lensman (Streamline Dub) *Saint Tail *The Space Adventure *Transformers: Robots in Disguise Writer *Bleach *Blue Dragon *Eagle Riders *Errementari: The Blacksmith and the Devil *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore *Lensman (Streamline Dub) *The Littl' Bits *Mon Colle Knights *Ox Tales *Pinocchio: The Series *Robotech *Robotech: The Movie *Sailor Moon R (Viz Dub) *Sailor Moon S (Viz Dub) *Samurai Pizza Cats *Shinzo *Tenchi in Tokyo *Transformers: Robots in Disguise *Vampire Princess Miyu *Wild 7 *Wowser External Links *Steve Kramer at the Internet Movie Database *Steve Kramer at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Writers Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Disney Category:Voice Actors for NYAV Post Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for VSI Los Angeles